


The Renovation-A Homestead Holiday

by shoushai



Series: Purgatory Christmas Series [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Champ is a good guy, Christmas Decorations, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Nicole has an axe, Non-Canon Relationship, Secrets, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoushai/pseuds/shoushai
Summary: A chance meeting last Christmas Eve led to the start of something special between Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp.Follow Nicole as she works feverishly to deliver Waverly the perfect Christmas gift with the help of family and friends.This is a continuation of The Package-A Purgatory Christmas but I am can’t attach as a series because I’m technologically challenged.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Mercedes Gardner
Series: Purgatory Christmas Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037091
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole Haught was asleep in her upstairs bedroom, tucked under her favorite sheets and warm blanket. The hour was early, the sun having yet to make its appearance. Beside her lay her beautiful angel, Waverly Earp.

Happenstance had brought the two women together last Christmas Eve. Nicole had gone to the ends of the earth to deliver a missing package to Waverly, a long and eventful night that had ended in a brief kiss under the mistletoe.

Meeting Waverly Earp had changed her life. The last twelve months had been a whirlwind of new beginnings. Falling in love with the brunette was nearly instantaneous. Waverly sprawled out in the snow next to her Jeep on Christmas Eve had been their introduction and getting to know her since then had been the best Christmas gift she had ever received.

Waverly’s family had welcomed her with open arms and now she was interwoven into their lives as if she had always been a part of the misfit group.  
She thought fondly on the memories as she slowly extricated herself from the warm embrace of her love. After a quick shower and some coffee, she left the still sleeping Waverly and headed to the homestead.

The first time she had laid eyes on the homestead it was vacant. The lonely plot of land seemed forsaken and abandoned and it wasn’t until she peered in the windows that it became evident it was in the midst of renovations.

On their first official date two days after Christmas, Nicole was awed by the love Waverly had for her childhood home. She animatedly described her plans for the place, even drawing a rough sketch on a napkin at the diner where they were having lunch. Her enthusiasm for the project was contagious and Nicole found herself caught up in the excitement as she helped the woman shop for the flooring, paint, and furniture that would adorn the homestead.

Three months into their relationship, the contractor who Waverly had hired skipped town, the project incomplete and her money gone.

The effect it had on Waverly was nothing short of devastating. Nicole’s heart broke for the woman and she knew she had to do something. Without her girlfriend’s knowledge she set about a monumental task, to renovate the home in secret before the following Christmas.

From March onwards her life had been nothing but frenzied chaos. She was employed at the Post Office, finishing her degree and interning at the Sheriff’s department. Still she managed to find time to sneak out to the homestead and nurture her blossoming relationship with Waverly.

Two months into the project she was caught by Wynonna who showed up unexpectedly on the property to retrieve something from the barn. Nicole thought about that pivotal moment as she continued towards her destination.

*****************************************

Music blared from a Bluetooth speaker as Nicole tapped the boards of the kitchen floor into place. Her ball cap kept her hair at bay as she plodded away at her task. Between the music and her work she had not heard Wynonna come in, only noticing her presence when she found herself at the business end of a very long gun.

“Who the hell are you?” Wynnna yelled over the loud music.

Nicole felt something cold pressed against the back of her head. Her hands trembled as she lifted them up slowly and turned towards the voice.

“Nicole?”

“Hi Wynonna.” 

Nicole carefully got to her feet as the gun was pulled away.

“Where’s Waverly?” Wynonna inquired looking around for signs of her sister.

“Not here.” Nicole replied as she turned down the music. 

“I didn’t know Waverly was working on the house.” 

“She’s not.” Nicole answered not meeting the gaze of the woman before her.

“What the hell Red?” Wynonna said eyeing the tall woman suspiciously.

“She doesn’t know I’m here.” Nicole confessed. 

“You’ve been dating for five months and are already lying to her. It’s not a good look Hot to Trot.” Wynonna admonished. 

“I know, it’s just that I didn’t want to get her hopes up. I’ve been using all my spare time learning to put floors in on YouTube and I didn’t want to disappoint her if it turned out I sucked at it.”

Wynonna could hear the sincerity in Nicole’s voice and it touched her heart.

“Well let’s see what you’ve done.” Wynonna offered as way of approval.

Nicole gave her a tour of the upstairs showing off her handy work in the bedrooms and hallway. Wynonna walked into the bathroom and bent down to inspect the new tile floor. A smile briefly flashed across her face. Downstairs she admired the living room and walked back into the kitchen. Nicole looked at her in anticipation. 

“You’ve done good work Red, I’m honestly impressed. Is the kitchen and hallway all you have left?” 

“That and the trim.” Nicole answered. 

“How did you get the appliances here without her knowing?” Wynonna questioned, noticing the new refrigerator and stove for the first time.

“The weekend of Waverly’s teacher retreat I had them delivered from storage.” 

Wynonna nodded at her craftiness, glancing around once more before pulling her phone out and selecting a contact.

Nicole’s face slumped as she realized she was about to call Waverly.

“Hey honey, can you pick up some pizza and swing over to the homestead.”

Nicole could not hear the response. 

“I’ll explain when you get here.”

Wynonna ended the call and looked at Nicole with mischief dancing in her eyes.

“Let’s finish this floor!”

Nicole was at a loss of words, but grateful beyond measure. The two women worked in silence as the kitchen floor neared completion. Wynonna tapped the boards in place as Nicole put in the transition strips and trim. The redhead’s mind was racing over what to say to Waverly when she arrived. She had wanted to paint the walls next, already knowing what colors the brunette had planned for each room and then move on to installing the new cupboards. There was some disappointment in the fact that she had been discovered before she finished.

As the last piece of flooring was put in place the front door flew open bringing with it the smell of piping hot pizza. Nicole rose to greet Waverly. Standing in the kitchen instead though was Mercedes. Wynonna brushed past the confused woman and gave her wife a quick kiss.

“Thanks babe, I owe you one!”

Mercedes surveyed her surroundings. Wynonna took the pizza from her hands and set it down on the counter. She quickly washed and dried her hands before grabbing a slice. 

“Hot wheels here decided to tackle the renovations herself.” Wynonna mumbled with a mouth full of pizza. 

“That’s sweet Nicole, Waverly must be so happy!” Mercedes exclaimed. 

“Get this, Waverly doesn’t know, nobody did until I caught her in here like a prowler.” Wynonna revealed.

“Wow.” Mercedes replied.

“Exactly Mer, super sexy I know, if I wasn’t married and you weren’t dating my sist..”  
Wynonna was stopped mid sentence when her wife slapped her on the arm.

“What? You think it’s hot too.” Wy replied looking at her wife.

“I was thinking more along the lines what a beautiful gesture this is...but also hot.” Mercedes said as she winked.

Nicole stood there in awkward silence as the two women bantered back and forth, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

“I thought you called Waverly.” Nicole whispered.

“Why the hell would I do that? This is amazing. What’s next on the list?”

Nicole looked at Wynonna unsure if she was serious. 

“I wanted to install the cabinets and paint.” Nicole sheepishly shared. 

“Cool, what’s your schedule like?” Wynonna asked.

“Well between my job, school and the internship at the station I’ve just been squeezing the work in when I can. Tomorrow I’m at the Sheriff’s department, so next weekend I had planned to do the tear out.” 

“Ned’s and I go way back. We’ll do it tomorrow.” Mercedes pipped in. 

“We?” 

“You’re family honey, we will get this done together so you can swoon my sister in law off her feet!” Mercedes smiled. 

“I’m pretty sure baby girl is already smitten with this one.” Wynonna interjected.

In the kitchen of the homestead the three women hatched their plan to bring Waverly’s vision to life in time for the holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole made a quick stop to grab some breakfast to take out to the homestead. It was going to be a very long day, but if everything went according to plan, this evening would be magical. As she stepped out of her vehicle, she reminisced on the help she had received to make Waverly’s dream a reality.

*****************************************

Mercedes had been true to her word and enlisted Nedley’s help with their mission. The married couple loaned out their cabin along the Ghost river as payment , which Nicole was eternally grateful for. Nedley had even given the redhead a fake schedule to post on her fridge to keep Waverly from growing suspicious.

Nicole had been super supportive when Waverly wanted to take an American Sign Language class that would meet two evenings a week during the summer. 

“I really want to take the class, but I already spend so little time with you.” Waverly sighed. 

“It’s okay baby, follow your heart. I’m in school too and soon I’ll be off to the academy and after that we will hang out so much you’ll be sick of me.” Nicole replied as she pulled the woman into a tight embrace and smothered her with kisses. 

“I have the best girlfriend ever!” Waverly cooed. 

“Yeah you do.” Nicole quipped.

If she only knew she thought to herself.

Waverly’s class freed up at least one more day a week for Nicole to work on the homestead when her schedule permitted, and things were looking up until an unfortunate setback with a silver lining.

Wynonna and Mercedes were painting the wall along the stairs and bannister.

“Wy your doing it wrong, your strokes are sloppy!” Mercedes huffed. 

“You didn’t mind my strokes last night.” Wynonna replied with a twinkle dancing in her eyes. 

“You’re dripping everywhere!” 

“What can I say, you have that effect on me.” 

“Ugh you are making a mess!”

Wynonna feeling mischievous, dipped her brush in the paint and lightly trailed a wide stroke down the chest of her wife, stopping just before her shirt. A bead of paint trickled down her cleavage. She leaned in a captured her wife’s pouting lips. Then in one swift movement she removed Mercedes’ shirt and began to seductively draw a heart with one finger in the fresh paint on her flesh.

“Wy, we don’t have time, Nicole will be here any minute.” Mercedes protested mildly while pushing Wynonna against the stairs to straddle her thigh.

“Well then I better be quick.” Wynonna responded as she removed her wife’s panties and hiked up her skirt. 

Mercedes began to grind against Wynonna as her wife’s fingers moved quickly to unleash pleasure.

Nicole opened the door, startling the women. Wynonna jerked the leg Mercedes had been riding causing the woman to lose her balance. She tumbled into the weak bannister as it gave way. 

Nicole stood stunned with a bag a food in her hand as she peered down on a shirtless Mercedes covered in paint looking both embarrassed and sexually frustrated.

Nicole walked past them both without a word into the kitchen with the food. A few minutes later a sheepish looking Wynonna came into the room.

“I thought the point of this renovation was to fix the homestead not destroy it with your depraved sex kinks?” Nicole growled. 

“Judgy much?”

Nicole shot daggers at the woman in response. 

“Chill hot tamale, I know just the guy to fix it.” Wynonna announced.

Thirty minutes later a familiar face walked through the door of the homestead. 

“Champ?” 

“Hi Miss Nicole, Wynonna said you had a mishap with the bannister?” 

“Not me, Mercedes..ah uh lost her balance and fell.” 

“Oh gosh, is she okay?” Champ asked.

Just then, Mercedes descended down the stairs, the look of innocence plastered upon her face. The stairs held no trace of the shenanigans that had ensued save for the broken bannister.

“Never better Champ.” She replied as she threw her wife a quick wink and an apologetic smile at Nicole.

“Can you fix it?” Nicole inquired.

“No.”

Nicole looked dejected. 

“The wood is rotted in several places.” Champ said as he walked the length of the stairs. “I’ll have to replace it, don’t worry, the only A I got in high school was in wood shop, it will look beautiful once I’m done.”

Nicole smiled and said thanks. Champ started to take measurements, so the three women left him to it and wandered back into the kitchen. 

That is how Champ became part of the renovation team.

*****************************************

Waverly slowly drifted into consciousness, reaching out with her hand to feel nothing but blankets. The spot that Nicole had occupied the evening before was cold to the touch indicating she had been gone for some time. With lazy indifference, Waverly plucked herself from the confines of the bed and went downstairs to make some tea. 

Nicole was working at the station today and Chrissy had basically begged her to go out today with her for some best friend bonding and last minute Christmas shopping. She had reluctantly agreed at the urging of her girlfriend with a promise to be home on time to attend the wonderful Christmas Eve dinner that night with her family. 

Traditionally she would be wrapping up all of her gifts and heading over to help Wynonna and Mercedes with the cooking, but strangely they both insisted she not come over until this evening with Nicole.

A sense of melancholy enveloped Waverly when she thought about her family and Nicole. Over the past several months everyone has seemed distant and too busy to spend time with her. Nicole tried, but her schedule was demanding and it left Waverly feeling neglected. She had even thought the redhead might be thinking of ending things until their outing to the Christmas tree farm last weekend.

*****************************************

Waverly held Nicole’s hand as they made their way through the maze of trees at the local Christmas tree farm. She had been adamant about cutting down their own tree for their first true Christmas together. Though they had met on Christmas Eve last year, they were still strangers and so in Waverly’s mind that didn’t count, however beautiful and magnetic that first evening together had been.

This past year had been both tough and joyful for the couple, Waverly pondered as she surveyed each tree in search of the perfect one.

The first three months were filled with excitement and possibility, but after she was left with a half finished homestead and depression had set in. Nicole was so supportive, but over time she saw less and less of her. Waverly threw herself into her work and tried to take refuge in the fact that Nicole was loving and kind, even if she seemed to be distracted and not as present in their relationship as she once was.

Waverly stopped her musings as she stood before a magnificent tree. He was full and fragrant. She just knew this was their tree. That was until Nicole went to grab the axe and Waverly wandered into another grove and spotted a tree she just had to have. 

“Nicole, I can’t decide, they are both just so perfect!” Waverly pouted.

A devious smile formed on her girlfriend’s face. 

“So we’ll take both love.” Nicole declared. 

“Where are we going to put both trees in your house? I’m not hauling this ginormous thing up into my apartment!” Waverly replied. 

“Relax, I’ve got a plan.” Nicole smirked.

“Are you going to let me in on this plan of yours?” 

“Nope, but I promise you will see both in all of their glory again before Christmas.”

Waverly had no idea what Nicole was up to, but she agreed and watched with growing desire as the woman she had come to love wielded an axe with sensual grace.

They loaded one tree up on the roof of Waverly’s Jeep and while she set it up in Nicole’s living room, the redhead went back for the other to take it where she knew not.

The two women enjoyed a romantic meal together and sipped wine in front of the fireplace before exploring each other for hours in a love making marathon they hadn’t had since the early days of their affair.

After another round of early morning sex, the two spent the day lounging in their pjs and decorating the tree. Waverly felt they had truly connected as a couple that weekend and it erased the doubt in her mind over the status of the relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole pulled into the homestead and grabbed the food she had just purchased as well as a box full of presents she had hidden in the trunk of her car.

Inside she found a home transformed.   
Freshly painted walls and new flooring had been just the beginning. Champ had designed a beautiful bannister. Both the top and bottom posts featured butterflies carved in an intricate pattern she knew Waverly would love. 

The living room displayed a matching couch and love seat arranged to face the fireplace. She could just imagine her girlfriend sprawled out in front of a fire with a good book. A handmade throw rug, Waverly had fallen in love with at a craft fair they visited over the summer, was placed in the center of the room. Champ crafted two end tables from reclaimed wood found in the barn, which were now placed on either side of the couch. Fresh garland was strung on the mantle and some holiday knickknacks set on top. 

Nicole walked over to the corner of the room and put the presents under the other Christmas tree Waverly had picked out that day at the farm. It was adorned with homemade ornaments from Earp holidays past and some new ones little Alice and Waverly made two weeks ago. Nicole had worked hard to find the right time to pluck them from the tree at her house without Waverly knowing and bring back to the homestead. It was no easy task. The tree was topped by a strange angel she had not seen before. She would have to ask about that.

As she made her way to the kitchen she saw Nedley and Champ arguing over how best to assemble the new dining room table that would host their holiday meal tonight. 

Shaking her head at the testosterone overload, Nicole carried the food into the kitchen, where she found Mercedes preparing desserts for this evening and Alice happily coloring a picture.

Setting down her bags, she went to admire Alice’s artwork. 

“What are you drawing kiddo?” Nicole asked as she placed a kiss upon the child’s head. 

“It’s Aunt Waverly’s Christmas present!” The little girl squealed. 

The drawing depicted a family standing in front of what she assumed was the homestead. 

“Who are all of these people?”

Pointing to various figures she replied, “This is Momma, Mommy, Aunt Waverly, you Aunt Nicole, Uncle Jeremy, Uncle Robin and then her little finger trailed into the clouds, “and this is daddy in heaven watching over us all.”

Nicole heart burst with love at being included in the young girl’s family portrait and ached some at seeing her father in the clouds. 

“It’s beautiful Alice.” Nicole gushed.

“I know.” She replied. 

God this child was just like her mother, Nicole thought.

“Where’s Wynonna?” Nicole asked Mercedes.

“In the barn with the boys unearthing the decorations for outside.” 

“Nice, I need to take something upstairs and then I’ll be back down to help.” Nicole replied as she took one last item from the box that had held the presents.

She entered a sparely furnished bedroom upstairs painted in pineapple cream. Briefly sitting down on the bed, she took the picture frame in her hands and placed it gently on the nightstand. She smiled remembering the day the photo was taken.

*******************************************

The sunset shimmered off the lazily flowing river. Nicole was sitting on the deck of the Earp family boat with Waverly nestled against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around the woman as they gazed out over the water, the last rays of sunlight glimmering in Waverly’s hazel eyes. 

Mercedes spied the utter look of content and happiness radiating off the couple as she snapped a photograph. Wynonna driving the vessel smiled as she saw the moment her wife had just captured.

The couple unaware of that the intimate moment had just been preserved on film, continued to watch the receding light dip into the water. 

“Thank you for inviting me on your family’s annual tubing trip. This day has been filled with moments I will treasure for all my days.” Nicole spoke softly into Waverly’s ear.

“Watching Wynonna face plant into the water was certainly memorable.” Waverly quipped. 

Nicole chuckled lightly.

“I was more referring to the bikini incident.” Nicole said as she nudged her girlfriend playfully.

A blush crept slowly over Waverly’s face as she turned to look at the redhead.

“Liked the show did ya?” The brunette teased. 

“Oh you have no idea.”

“Actually, I think I do.” Waverly winked as she pulled Nicole in for a passionate kiss.

“Ugh, get a room you two, you’re scaring the fish!” Wynonna said as she doused the couple with cold water.

Laughter filled the air as Waverly sprang up and pushed her sister overboard. 

*******************************************

Downstairs, Nicole assisted Mercedes in the kitchen and helped Alice with wrapping a few remaining presents. Then she headed out to the front to help the gang string Christmas lights.

Outside she found Robin and Jeremy assembling a sleigh with eight reindeer made of wood that lit up. It was another of Champ’s creations.

“That looks amazing!” She said, nodding her head in approval. 

“Champ really outdid himself huh?”   
Wynonna chirpped from the rooftop of the homestead. 

“You are a true artist Champ! Waverly’s going to love it!” Nicole shouted.

Bent over the edge of the roof, Champ began to blush at the attention, losing his focus and stapling his glove along with the lights to the overhang.

”Sometimes you come so close to cool, then cool makes a run for it Chump.” Wynonna chuckled as she shimmied over to the man to free him.

Nicole walked over to Nedley and asked what else needed to be done. 

“Honestly we are almost finished. Jeremy and Robin wrapped the garland around the porch and are almost finished with the sleigh and reindeer. This is all that is left.” He said, handing the redhead a Christmas wreath.

Nicole took it and with care hung it from the newly painted front door. With a few tweaks it was perfect.

Wynonna and Champ climbed down from the roof and checked all of the connections. Nicole popped inside and grabbed Mercedes and Alice.

Dusk was fast approaching and Waverly would be here soon. The day had slipped through their fingers so fast. Nicole was nervous they forgot something. 

Mercedes noted the distress on the woman’s face and embraced her in a quick hug. 

“You did it girl!” She praised.

Just then, Wynonna threw the switch and the homestead was aglow. Coming up to the other side of Nicole she leaned against her and whispered “There is not a doubt in my mind over how much you love my baby girl.”

“I couldn’t have done it without each and everyone of you. Thank you will never be enough.” Nicole addressed the group. 

“It’s what family does Red.” Wynonna replied as a tear escaped her eye.

Waverly reluctantly had to admit that hanging out with Chrissy had be fun and a bit therapeutic. Her best friend helped her finish wrapping her presents and load them in the car, just in case they ended up running late or Nicole did not get off a work in time. That way the two could drive over to the Gardner mansion without fretting over the gifts.

The two friends went to a sporting goods store, where Chrissy picked up a new fishing rod for her father that had been on back order. Next they went to spa and got gift certificates for Mercedes, Wynonna, and Nicole. Waverly thought the trio had been seriously stressed as of late and hoped a day of relaxation might do them all some good.

Next they went to lunch at a new bistro that had just opened and enjoyed good conversation and great food. Chrissy had been hinting that she was interested in someone for weeks but seemed afraid to tell Waverly who it was. 

“Girl, I know you’ve been holding out on me, who’s the cute guy you’re googly eyed over?” Waverly inquired. 

Chrissy had a bashful expression on her face, so Waverly gently prodded. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” 

“It’s Champ.” Chrissy would not meet her friend’s eyes. 

“Champ? How did you two cross paths? You don’t exactly run in the same circles.” Waverly wondered.

Chrissy momentarily panicked. It never occurred to her she would have to explain how the two reconnected.

“I...um...we’re working on a project together.” Chrissy blurted. 

“Cool, what project?” Waverly asked. 

“My dad wanted some work done on the house.” Chrissy quickly replied.

Waverly looked at her friend with a curious expression. 

“You’re not mad are you?” Chrissy whispered. 

“Why would I be mad? I’m happy you’ve found someone who makes your heart sputter. High school was forever ago and if I’m being honest, I’ve nothing but love for Champ, he’s a good guy and it makes me smile at the thought of you two together.” Waverly replied as she reached out to squeeze her best friend’s hand in reassurance.

“You know he’s smarter than people give him credit for.” Chrissy beamed.

“Oh I know. He has real world smarts and common sense. Book learning isn’t everything. He has a heart of gold, which is priceless.” Waverly added.

“You’ve no idea.” Chrissy responded,   
thinking about all of the hard work the man had done for free to help fix up the homestead. She knew he was a keeper and was relieved Waverly supported their relationship.

The two friends finished lunch and made one last stop. Waverly had something special made for Nicole in celebration of her recent graduation from the Police Academy. Just after the new year the redhead would become a full time deputy for the Purgatory Sheriff Department. She was super proud of her girlfriend for all that she had accomplished this past year. While the nice gentleman at the shop helped load the gift in the vehicle, Waverly saw Chrissy on her phone chatting quietly. Probably Champ she thought wistfully and gave the woman a bit of privacy as she stepped into car. Moments later Chrissy hopped in the driver’s seat and started them on their way home.

Waverly noticed Chrissy missed their turn and was confused. 

“Where are you going Chris?”

“I was feeling nostalgic and wanted to drive by the old homestead. Do you mind?”

In truth, Waverly did mind. The place had crushed her heart this year and she didn’t really want to revisit the pain on what was supposed to be a happy festive day. Still she didn’t want to hurt her friend’s feelings so she buried her awkward feelings and gave the woman a quick nod to convey it was okay.

Unaware of what lay in store, Waverly stared out the window, looking at the beautiful scenery that had been the backdrop of her childhood. As they inched closer to the homestead. A light snow began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Earpers!

Nicole was pacing back and forth like a useless lesbian, having just received the call from Chrissy that Waverly was on her way. 

“Careful Red or you’re gonna wear a hole in these new floors.” Wynonna teased.

”She’s on her way!” Nicole shrieked. 

“We know honey, you’ve told us 10 times in the last five minutes.” Mercedes chimed in, while making the stuffing.

Jeremy, Champ, and Nedley were busy being all domestic, dusting the furniture and sweeping the floor one last time. Robin was building a fire in the fireplace and Alice was staring out the window with eager anticipation of her Aunt’s arrival.

Wynonna for her part, handed Nicole a shot of whiskey. 

“Drink.” She commanded.

“I’m not trying to get sloshed with you moments before my girlfriend either thanks me or hates me for what we’ve done!” Nicole bellowed. 

“Haught shot you need to chill, Waverly is going to love it, so take this damn drink before I slap you silly for killing the vibe.” Wynonna countered.

Nicole did as she was told and slammed back the whiskey, the liquid setting her throat on fire. She was thankful for Wynonna in that moment, she always seemed to know what she needed. Thinking back on the evolution of their friendship seemed to calm her nerves. Well that and the whiskey.

************************************

“Where are we going Wynonna?” Nicole asked. 

“You’ll see.” Wynonna replied with a devious smile upon her lips.

“I don’t have time for an excursion Wy, I should be at the homestead. I leave for the academy next week!” Nicole protested. 

“Which exactly why you need this night out. You’re stressing out over this so much baby girl has even asked me if you’re okay.”

“It’s just that we’re running out of time.” Nicole whispered mostly to herself.

“Relax Haught wheels, you’re spinning for no good reason. Everyone knows their assignments while you’re gone. Chrissy and Champ came up with a damn spreadsheet and we will not fail you or Waverly. What’s this really about?” Wynonna questioned.

Her friend did not respond, instead she just stared blankly out the front window, tears threatening to fall.

“Is this about the academy?” 

“Yes....no. I don’t know. We’ve never been apart for more than a few days. Eight weeks is a long time, a lot can change. Our relationship is stressed right now because she doesn’t understand why I’m gone all the time, I just worry this may be too much for her.” Nicole confessed. 

“First and foremost know that my sister adores you, she’s not going anywhere. Second, you are the one that wanted to keep the project a secret from Waverly. Secrets have consequences and for you two it’s a burden on your relationship, but it’s not forever. Don’t flake out on me now, you are a good person Nicole, and you make Waverly happy.”

Nicole offered a slight smile at this. 

“Now enough sappiness, it’s time to drink!” Wynonna declared as she pulled into a parking space.

Nicole looked up at a flashing neon sign that read PussyWillows. 

It was going to be a long night.

Three hours and many peppermint shots later, Nicole was sashaying on wobbly legs to the beat of the music up on stage.

She had lost a bet with Wynonna, so she begrudgingly followed her to the dressing rooms in the back. As they passed one of the bouncers, he called out. 

“Hey Aphrodite! You dancing tonight?”

“Not me, Carrot top is though.” 

“Who’s Aphrodite?” Nicole slurred.

“Not important Red, let’s get you dressed.” Wynonna responded as she opened a door.

Once she helped Nicole into her outfit, she left her and headed back out to the bar to watch the show.

The lights dimmed and Nicole was announced as Officer Haught. Dressed in a skimpy version of a police uniform, the redhead sauntered onstage, nearly tripping in the process. The crowd went wild.

Nicole twirled a pair of handcuffs in one hand seductively, slowly making her way towards the pole. She spotted Wynonna in the crowd and winked as she threw her hat in her direction and in one swift motion grabbed on to the pole with both hands. 

Showing amazing strength, she lifted herself up and and straight out, her body now horizontal to the floor.

Wynonna’s jaw damn near hit the floor.

Nicole then pulled her legs back towards the pole and shimmied up a few feet before inverting and sliding gracefully towards the floor. She put her hands on the ground and performed a few pushups with her feet wrapped around the pole. On her last push up, she unlocked her legs did a somersault dismount.

Pussy Willows erupted as Nicole sashayed off the stage. She bolted for the restroom, knowing she was about to be sick.

Wynonna found the woman washing up and looking pale.

“Damn that was hot, Haught!”

Nicole attempted a weak smile. 

“Mercedes will not believe me, I knew I should have filmed it!” Wynonna complained. 

Nicole was starting to look like death warmed over. 

“Seriously, where did you learn those moves?” Wynonna inquired. 

“Ex girlfriend was a pole dance instructor, she like to practice with me...a lot.”

“I bet she did.” Wynonna replied with a wink and a nudge.

“Can we go home now?” Nicole muttered.

Wynonna looked at the redhead and could tell the night was over. They sipped on water at the bar while they waited for Mercedes to pick them up. 

Nicole was dropped off at her house and snuck in as quietly as she could so as not to wake Waverly, who was staying over. She had not known she would be kidnapped by Wynonna when she invited her to stay the weekend.

Banging into everything in sight, she saw her bedroom light come on as she started up the stairs. Waverly came out of the room and looked Nicole over.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Looking down, Nicole realized she was still in costume. They had left her clothes at PussyWillows. 

“Shit.” Nicole cursed.

She gave Waverly a lopsided smile and mumbled. “I drank Christmas and your so purdy.” 

Waverly put her hands on her hips and uttered. “Fucking Wynonna.”

************************************* 

Coming around the bend, Waverly thought she saw lights in the distance. She was confused because the only thing on this stretch of road was the homestead. She looked at Chrissy with a questioning expression, but her friend was fully focused on the road, she assumed because the snow had really started coming down.

As they drew closer, Waverly could make out the shape of a sleigh and reindeer in the yard. Lights adorned the outline of the homestead and when they pulled into the drive she could see a wreath hanging on a new door. Smoke was streaming out from the chimney. What on earth was happening Waverly thought as she exited the vehicle.

Her friend Chrissy was unusually quiet and it made her think she knew full well what was going on. She turned to ask her a question when she was distracted by the front door opening. 

Flying down the steps was an exuberant Alice.

“Aunt Waverly, you’re finally here!” She squealed as she bounded into the brunette and gave her a big hug. She then grabbed her Aunt’s hand and led her towards the door. “Come see what we all did for you. I helped you know.” Alice beamed.

Waverly glanced back at her friend who had a knowing smile plastered across her face.

Crossing the threshold of her childhood home, Waverly was at a loss for words. Gathered inside were Mercedes and Wynonna, each with a glass of wine in hand. Robin and Jeremy sat on a couch, and Nedley and Champ were sitting at a dining room table. She had bought both pieces and put in them in storage shortly before the renovation was derailed. Standing shyly in the kitchen archway was Nicole. She didn’t have time to process any of this though, because Alice began taking her on a tour of the refurbished home that had once been only in her dreams.

She noticed the tree and familiar ornaments that she and Alice had made recently, ones that she was sure had been on the tree at Nicole’s house. Alice pointed to the menstural angel Waverly had made as a child, sitting atop the second Christmas tree she and Nicole had purchased. Alice bounced along as Waverly looked at the beautiful wood floors and splashes of color on the walls of the first floor rooms. 

Her colors. 

Inside the kitchen, she noticed more things that she’d had in storage and marveled at the gorgeous cabinets and countertops. 

“Momma says this is where I can stay when I visit you!” Alice declared excitedly, standing in a room just off the dining area, her small hand still gripping her Aunt’s. Alice then steered her towards the stairs, ready to climb them. Waverly stopped in her tracks, and took a hesitant hand to the bottom post of the stairs, tracing the carved butterflies.

Suddenly it was all too much, Waverly burst into tears and bolted up the stairs, leaving a startled Alice behind.

“Mommy, did I do something wrong?” Alice asked, her bottom lip quivering as she ran into Mercedes’ arms.

“No honey, I just think Aunt Waverly is overwhelmed by all of the love.” Mercedes said as she comforted the now crying child.

Nicole stood still for a moment, her watery eyes reflecting the lights on the Christmas tree. She had ruined it all, she thought to herself.

Wynonna moved as if to follow her sister when her wife reached out to her.

“Baby, let Nicole.” Mercedes whispered.

Wynonna looked over to the redhead, who emerged from her stupor and headed up the stairs.

Waverly opened the door to her old room and scanned the area. It was exactly as she had pictured it in her mind when she sketched it out on a napkin nearly a year ago. She sat on the new bed and gravitated to the framed picture on the nightstand, clutching it to her chest, rocking back and forth as the tears continued to fall. She could not believe any of this had come to fruition.

Outside the bedroom door, Nicole could hear her girlfriend crying. It broke her heart. She quietly entered the room and found Waverly on the bed hugging the photo Mercedes had taken of them during the summer. Nicole bent down on her knees in front of Waverly and placed a hand on her thigh. 

“I’m so sorry Waves.” Nicole unable to contain her emotions, started crying too.

“Why?” Waverly sniffled. 

“I’ve ruined your dream.” Nicole said to the floor, unable to meet Waverly’s gaze.

Waverly released her grip on the photo, setting it back down on the nightstand, and pulled Nicole up from the floor into a tight embrace.

“I can’t believe you did all this.”

Nicole interpreted this as disappointment.

“I should have asked your permission, I’m so sorry, I thought you would like it.” Nicole cried into her girlfriend’s neck, holding on to her for dear life. She hoped Waverly could get through her anger and it not spell the end of them.

“Like it, Nicole? I love it! I can’t believe you all love me enough to do this. I don’t deserve you all.”

Nicole pulled away from Waverly a bit and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“You deserve it all, Waves, don’t you doubt that for a moment.”

“I don’t, I was so angry at you, Wynonna, everyone this whole time, thinking you were about to break up with me..or..or cheating because you were never home. Nobody seemed to have time for me and it made me so sad...”

“Baby, I never meant to hurt you like that, I just wanted it to be a surprise. It nearly broke me to see you gutted when the contractor fled, your hopes for this home dashed. When Wynonna caught me I thought it was all over, but everyone in this whole damn town loves you so much that they wanted to help in some way.”

“Really?” Waverly’s responded in a voice so low, still unable to believe this was all real. 

“Really Waves. Perry donated the cabinets, Champ rebuilt the stairs, made the end tables and the sleigh. Chrissy, Jeremy, and Robin volunteered their labor when they could. Nedley got me time off and helped assemble the furniture. Mercedes and Wynonna were with me every step of the way, and even Alice. A whole lot of people love you Waverly Earp, including me.” Nicole said as she leaned in and captured her girlfriend’s bottom lip giving her a searing kiss. She had not planned to tell Waverly she loved her this way, but she just wanted the woman to understand just how special she was.

Waverly did not know what to make of it all. She knew her family loved her, and that her friends were true, but she had never had someone who made her feel like she was worth so much. Nobody had ever said they loved her in a way that she believed them. Nicole’s actions made it very clear how true her words were. She wanted to bask a moment longer in the feeling of being loved unconditionally, so she returned the kiss with passion, running her fingers through Nicole’s beautiful red locks. 

Several minutes later, the two women were breathless and knew they needed to stop. 

“We’ll continue this later my love, but I want to really explore this house!” Waverly declared. She knew she loved Nicole with all her heart and soul, but she had always struggled with conveying that message. She hoped Nicole knew though that she was her everything.

Nicole led the brunette off of the bed and started the tour of the upstairs, answering any and all questions the mesmerized woman had, and her inquisitive girlfriend had many.

Making their way downstairs hand in hand, they were greeted by the gang. Waverly hugged each and everyone, thanking them sincerely as she took the time to admire their contribution to the renovation.

Waverly washed up and helped Mercedes with the final preparations for dinner, while the others set the table and brought out the side dishes. She still couldn’t believe they were about to serve a meal in this house.

Her home.

Alice said grace and the found family sat down for their first Christmas Eve dinner at the Homestead.

The gang took turns relating the parts they played in the renovation, sharing all of the shenanigans, set backs, and fun that bonded these friends together even more. Well they shared almost everything, three people stayed mum on why the bannister needed to be replaced.

Waverly enjoyed the stories and spent some time learning the truth from Chrissy about her relationship with Champ. Soon the meal was over and the group cleaned up, put away food, and washed dishes while Christmas songs played from Robin’s Bluetooth speaker.

Once the chores were completed, they all changed into Christmas pajamas and gathered in the living room in front of the fireplace to exchange gifts.

Waverly handed Alice her gift and watched the girl’s eyes sparkle as she tore off the wrapping to reveal a unicorn blanket and plush animal. 

“Thanks Aunt Waverly.” She gushed as she hugged the unicorn. 

“Why don’t you go put those in your bedroom?” Waverly asked. 

“Really?” 

“Yes really, maybe we can even get Champ to make a sign for the room so everyone knows who it belongs to.” Waverly winked at her niece.

“I would love to make you a sign honey.” Champ said to the little girl. 

“Thanks Uncle Champ!” Alice squealed as she ran past him to put the new blanket on her bed, the fluffy unicorn in tow.

Waverly mouthed a thank you in Champ’s direction and he smiled in return.

The gift exchange continued with vigor, everyone excited about what they received, though Waverly explained with some embarrassment why Mercedes, Wynonna, and Nicole got massages.

“Well, you guys seemed super stressed, though now I know why, so these are not nearly enough to say thank you.” Waverly confessed. 

“Baby girl, seeing how happy you are right now is the best present I could ever have.” Wynonna said.

“I concur.” Mercedes added. 

“I definitely need a spa day, it’s perfect just like you.” Nicole cooed.

“Ugh, you two!” Wynonna quipped as Alice ran back into the room with Waverly’s present.

Waverly teared up when she saw the drawing Alice had made and excused herself immediately to go display it on the refrigerator.

When she came back in the room, she opened one of Nicole’s presents. It was a painting she had drooled over at an art festival they had attended during the summer. Waverly though had seen no point in buying it because the homestead stood unfinished and it was too big for her apartment. She was touched that Nicole had found a way to procure it.

Next Nicole handed Waverly a small box, that at least Chrissy thought was a ring as evidenced by the audible gasp she released. Once unwrapped it revealed a set of keys to the homestead. She embraced her girlfriend and wiped away some more tears. She was truly moved by all that had transpired today and spent a few more minutes hugging and thanking everyone for her gift.

Waverly brought out a gift for Nicole and watched as her eyes danced and glistened. It was wooden plank with a badge etched into it and emblazoned with Purgatory Sheriff Deputy, Nicole’s badge number, and the name Haught on the bottom in bold letters. 

“I wanted something to show you how proud I am of you.” Waverly whispered.

“I love it!” Nicole expressed with obvious emotion. 

“I thought maybe we could hang it here.” Waverly shyly pointed to the empty wall on the stairs.

Nicole did not yet realize what Waverly was saying. Her girlfriend took one of the keys out of the box Nicole had given her earlier and put it into her palm and curled her hand into a fist , wrapping her own fingers around it.

“I love you Nicole Haught and I would love nothing more than to wake up each and everyday with you by my side. Move in with me. This home is as much yours as it is mine.”  
Nicole sat there in stunned silence along with the rest of the guests. She had dared dream of finding someone to love who filled her heart with happiness the way Waverly had. She knew that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. One day she was going ask this woman to marry her and this was a pivotal moment on their journey. Her lease was up in January and it made perfect sense.  
“I love you Waverly Earp and nothing would make me happier than moving into in this magnificent home with you.” Nicole cooed as she kissed her girlfriend.

The party died down and the guests parted ways until it was just the two of them.  
Snuggled beneath the blankets of Waverly’s new bed, the couple cuddled. Nicole shifted to grab something from underneath the bed and held it over Waverly’s head. The brunette looked up to see a mistletoe dangling above her. Nicole leaned in and gave her a slow and sultry kiss. Setting the mistletoe aside she whispered into her ear.

“One year ago, I kissed the most beautiful woman on Christmas Eve, I’d like to think we’ve come full circle.” 

Waverly kissed Nicole back melting into her touch. 

“You are a Christmas miracle Nicole.”

“Merry Christmas Waverly.” The redhead replied, placing a playful kiss on her nose.

Darkness enveloped the homestead, heavy snow falling fast and a cold wind blew through the open land.

Inside the air was warm and the sounds of two women in love echoed off the walls.


End file.
